Mi Dulce Eternidad
by Casery Blood
Summary: Marceline comienza a recordar los momentos pasados por ella y Bonnie, a quien recuerda como su gran problema, ya que aquellos sentimientos hacia ella no desaparecen del todo, aunque se encuentre con nuevos y viejos amigos. Bubbline.


**Un pequeño Oneshot dedicado a esta hermosa y todavía misteriosa pareja: Bubbline (Marceline X P. Bubblegum o Bonnibel), sea canon o no demostró tener un valor muy profundo, sobre todo en la miniserie Stakes en donde su relación se pudo ver una amistad muy duradera, y además aquella confianza que se da sin incomodidades, si no te gusta el Femslash (chica X chica), es recomendable cerrar esta historia, pero si te gusta, acepta esto como galletas :D, Adventure Time no me pertenece, le pertenece al carismático Pendleton Ward, sin más preámbulo: comencemos.**

La luna llena, quien lo diría: trae muchos misterios: Es gorda y brillante, se encarga de absorber la energía del Sol, sus grietas; dicen que están perfectamente hechas, e incluso solo muestra una cara suya, mi madre me relataba historias sobre aquella piedra luminosa que me hace compañía de noche e ilumina mi camino, al menos agradezco que sea una de las cosas luminosas en el cielo que no me lastima la piel, hablando de lastimar; recuerdo que la luna llena estaba en los momentos más importantes de mi vida; y sobre todo felices, como cuando fue la primera noche en tener compañía después de esa guerra atroz, junto con Simon contemplaba aquel bello astro, también cuando te conocí, y estábamos recostadas en un prado que parecía no tener fin en sus horizontes, ya que no le rodeaba ningún bosque o montaña, pero estaba la luna, ... con nosotras, allí conversando de cuán hermoso se veía el cielo, recuerdo aun aquellas palabras tan ñoñas que salían de tu boca sobre la distancia de la Tierra de Ooo y cada constelación presente, pero a decir verdad: no me aburría, me fascinaba verte tan alegre, tan dichosa, ...tan linda, eso es lo que te hace tan especial para mi, ademas debo admitir que el rosa es mi color menos preferido para mi gusto, ya que en lo personal me encanta el negro, el gris, colores oscuros y opacos ... y el rojo claro, pero tu me hiciste amarlo, y sabes cual es la razón, es porque tu lo tenias parte de ti, pero después me hiciste odiarlo tanto, y sabes porque: porque en una noche oscura, tu me lastimaste, no literalmente, pero tus palabras fueron tan hirientes, que sentí poco a poco mi corazón romperse, aparte de un nudo en la garganta, yo esa vez quise pedirte que recapacitaras, pero mi orgullo me dominó aquel momento, y no pude evitar insultarte, repudiarte, ya que nadie era perfecto y menos tu, pero eso era mentira, para mi eras perfecta, quizás no lo seas en la realidad ya que hiciste cosas atroces, sacrificaste a tus personas e incluso actuabas de forma idiota para resolver tus problemas,y los agrandabas mucho más, termine con eso y te molestaste demasiado que decidí no dirigirte la palabra e irme de inmediato de tu terraza real flotando; a la cual paraba frecuentemente para visitarte.

Pasaron los años, décadas, y algunos siglos, y no me atrevía a regresar ya que temía enfrentarte, y no desaproveche aquellos años, los hice tan legendarios como para recordarlos un día en el cual me sienta con nostalgia, hasta que conocí a Finn y a Jake, un humano y un perro mágico quienes se metieron en mi antigua casa, nunca me sentí tan feliz, ya no estaba tan sola como pensaba, me divertía con ellos aunque al comienzo disfrutaba con asustarlos pero después comencé a protegerlos ya que sin querer,formaron un gran alivio en mi corazón, sobretodo Finn, quien me ayudó a no quemarme con el sol, con mi torpe papá, y como no ayudarle yo también, pero descubrí que Finn necesitaba ayuda para conquistarte, personalmente te habia superado, por lo que accedí, pensé que ya no estabas molesta, pero al ver tu cara no solo me viste con desagrado, sino es que yo me puse emocionada al verte de tantos años; no habías cambiado, seguías siendo una nerd rosita y tontita, después pensé que Finn se me había declararo, por lo que rechace al chico, pero ¿Por que?, Ya había intentado olvidarte con Ash pero aparte de ser un completo idiota que intercambio a mi preciado Jambo por una horribles flores me di cuenta, nunca te he superado, además no iba a usar a Finn para algo tan estúpido, ademas a Finn siempre lo vi como un hermanito fastidioso, y no iba a ser justo para él.

Cuando fuimos atacados por un guardián de las puertas,te volví a ver; pero también estaban Finn y Jake, aproveche para burlarme de ti con una canción, ya que no era justo que la unica que tenia que sufrir era yo, y veo que si funcionó, aunque Finn trato de ser nuestro pegamento, y no funciono a la primera ya que tu actitud no tuvo iniciativa de pedir perdón y eso casi me hizo llorar, aunque Finn logró unirnos con una canción... dedicada a ti, y en eso puedo ver que aún mantenías aquel regalo que te hice: Una camiseta de Rock, no supe cómo reaccionar e incluso Finn me descubrió ya que no tenía ningún motivo para estar en ese entonces con ustedes, ya que quise ver que hacias ¿Acaso yo era la única criatura rara enamorada de ti? Y me di cuenta que no, aparte de Finn, estaba el Rey Helado,... o mejor dicho Simon, vi que aquella corona lo había manipulado por completo convirtiéndose en un viejo demente, pero eso no dejaba de lado que me preocupara por el, quería componerte una canción, y yo le ayude... aunque al final los resultados fueron buenos ya que llegó a recordarme algo.

A pesar de tener problemas con mi padre, el Rey de la Nocheosfera, pude arreglármelas aunque me hubiese encantado que estuvieras allí, para que riéramos juntas, pero si quería algo perfecto, tenía que tomar la iniciativa, por lo que decidí tomar como excusa buscar a Jambo, y tu misma dijiste que era reemplazable, pero Jambo significaba mucho para mi, me viste y decidiste ayudarme, buscamos a esa fea bruja Maya, lo recuperamos, pero después me entere que le diste aquella camisa que te regale a cambio de Jambo, no me sentí triste, me sentí muy contenta, ya que hiciste eso por mi y ademas esa camiseta era muy importante para ti, no lo pensé dos veces y te di un beso en una de tus rosadas mejillas, te ruborizaste, y eso me hizo pensar en que tenía oportunidad, aunque al final perdí a Jambo al ayudar a Simón a saldar cuentas del pasado, y así fue, ahora te acompañaba en aquellas misiones que dabas, junto con Finn y Jake, y a veces pasaba tiempo de calidad con aquel chico humano tocando mi bajo, aquel bajo acompañante que me hacía compañía a expresar mis pensamientos y sentimientos en canciones, y sobretodo aquellas canciones que cantaba por tu decepción, pero ese ya no era el caso, ahora parecía como si nuestra amistad hubiese seguido igual con el fortuito pasar de los años. oh rayos, ¿Cuando me volví tan poética?, quizás sea por aquellas letras de mis canciones que me inspiran a hablar así.

Me divertía con ustedes tres, y pensaba que sería triste verlos envejecer y morir cuando transcurra el tiempo,... no quería pensar en eso, te ruborizabas cuando yo lamia uno de tus cabellos y después lo convertía en mi golosina, ya que a fin de cuentas tu cabello era todo de goma de mascar, además tenía ganas de robarte un beso, y saborear tus labios color fresa, para sentirme ...viva. Me di cuenta que yo no era tu problema, tu eras un problema para mi.

Me fui por un tiempo, y recordé aquella vez en la que te encontré en el mismo lugar pero estabas en una mesa concentrada, por lo que te desee suerte y me retire levitando, ahora iba a tu castillo y a tu terraza, entre a tu habitación y me di una desagradable sorpresa, estaba un tipo raro vestido como tu, oh bueno era el Rey de Ooo, me entere que perdiste tu reino y tu legado en unas tontas elecciones contra ese rey, ¡No era justo!, te conocía bien y no pude creer que permitieras eso, ademas que yo sepa, tu construiste tanto el reino como a sus habitantes, por lo que decidí acompañarte, y note que seguías siendo tan aplicada y ñoña,... eso me gustaba de ti y me sigue gustando, esos días en aquella cabaña; contigo y Mentita, fueron los más felices de toda mi eternidad ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y eso me gustaba, pero aparte de mis gustos estaban mis molestias personales: mi inmortalidad, ya no la soportaba,e incluso vi a cuantos amigos envejecer y morir, te pedí que buscaras una forma para volverme mortal, y tu no me detuviste, al contrario, estuviste apoyando mi decisión, pude notar tus ojos tristes, y aquellas palabras "Voy a estar contigo hasta el fin de tus días e incluso yo misma ser quien te entierre", me hiciste sentir feliz, aunque esa felicidad acabo ya que dentro de mi habían varios monstruos que salieron al exterior, que ni yo a primera pude controlarlos, hasta los reinos de Ooo se unieron para enfrentarlos, al final tuve que usar mi cuerpo para retenerlos, volví a ser inmortal y te vi tan feliz, "supongo que saldremos juntas mucho tiempo", te sonrojaste y me brindaste una sonrisa, y era oficial, nuestra amistad había retornado, hasta me pediste ir a vivir contigo al Dulce Reino que volviste a recuperar pero yo me negué, ya que me gustaba mi casa, y no me iba a gustar a ver el rosa como parte de mi día a día en tu palacio.

Ahora estamos tu y yo contemplando la luna, y yo quería contemplarla sola aunque me descubriste de mi escondite, y eso conocías perfectamente de mi, ya que me gustaba espiar a las personas por diversión, ... y te estaba espiando desde tu terraza, parece que tu también te hiciste una paradoja en todos estos años, pero ahora no importaba, debido a las circunstancias te robe un pequeño beso de tus labios y cuando me aparte te vi tan confundida pero después te recuperaste, y te regocijaste en mi pecho, no creo que haya un momento tan hermoso así en años.

 **Muy cursi o muy retrospectivo, dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer :D**

 **PD Y disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.**


End file.
